magicmissilefandomcom-20200214-history
Aerixx
Origins Aerixx ran away from the orphanage he was dropped at after his parents perished in a mysterious fire. He escaped the orphanage because he did not want to live with the foster parents who chose him to take home. This is what he claims, at least. He was also born with abnormally large and powerful muscles and wings, which enabled him the abilities of flight and breathing fire at an extremely young age. This birth "defect" has aided him many times in his life. Personality Aerixx always sheltered himself from others until he met a group of adventurers who he travelled with for quite some time. He wears tattered and patched up clothes, and likes to wear "fancy" outfits like his patchy top hat and cracked monocle. Due to his life as a thieving street urchin, he tends to lie quite often and steal at any given opportunity. He will do anything when he is hungry because he fears dying of hunger. He is also afraid of the darkness and will whimper or scream when he cannot see in caves and the like. Despite his petty crimes, he has a heart of gold and he will go feral on those who he deems evil. He longs for affection and deep down he misses his parents deeply. He seeks love and appreciation above all else, and he is quite proud of his abilities, his oversized wings in particular. 3 Years Later (Theophia Time Skip) Aerixx trained and lived under the monarchy of New Vanderrok Castle. Here, he got over his habits of theft and learned to master his magic in a very powerful way. He also now has exceptional flying skills even for a fully grown Theraxx, and is both physically and magically powerful. Kopat also adopted him before he underwent his training. After the Campaign After Aerixx disbanded from the rest of the MME, he was soon given the information that Irae was being held in Therian prison for his crimes. Aerixx visited his brother one day, to which Irae reacted with "looks like you were the one who took the right path in life..." Aerixx touched his shoulder and told him "I know why you did it." Irae and Aerixx finally understood each other, though nobody is quite sure how. Irae was released to be dealt with by Aerixx, who decided to teach him what he learned in his many years of travel. Aerixx's adventures had greatly matured him, and he truly felt like he had a real family. The Hellsbane brothers ventured the land and sea of Theophia, and eventually grew close once again. Aerixx kept Irae a secret from most people, as he was known as a murderer and arsonist. Aerixx visited his adoptive family rather often for many years, helping take care of his little grier "sister" as well as his other adoptive siblings and eventually "Kopappy" when he became old. However, at the age of 120, he visited far less often, as he lived on to be a great Therian artisan, much like his biological father Ardin. His works always depicted the tales of his adventures with his friends. Most of them were paintings of Kopat with arms stretched wide. Shortly after Kopat passed away, Aerixx, now a full grown 226 cycle old Therian with enormous wings, opened up a beautiful establishment known as "The Kopatovak Home for Orphaned Children", which was opened to children of all ages and races. Irae eventually left him to pursue other interests, as his bounty had calmed down considerably. Aerixx married a therian caregiver at Kopatovak by the name of Sirana. Much to his joy, Aerixx had fathered three children by the age of 310; a boy named Fury, and two girls named Maya and Ronada. He lived a full life, living to the astounding age of 1220. On the day before his death, he met back up with Irae after saying his goodbyes to Sirana and his children. The two of them passed away at the exact same time and were buried next to each other. On his tombstone read: "Here lies Aerixx Hellsbane, the longest living member of the team who fought for peace throughout the land. May the world never forget any of them. The Era of Retaking, 33rd of Marret 60 - The Era of Unity, 48th of Tarumarr 1197" In the final years before his death, he created a massive stone sculpture of his family, both biological and adoptive. He built an even larger sculpture behind it, depicting Jon Bloodfury, Kopat, Tovak, Rodney. and Mayakovsky. Below it laid "The Family Who Saved Me". Family 'Before/During His Adventures with the MME' Ardin Hellsbane Aerixx's biological father. He was a well-respected and loved artisan. When news that his wife was about to lay eggs arose, much celebration was had. He perished under the burning collapsing building, in a succeeded attempt to save Aerixx and Irae from certain death. Myra Hellsbane Aerixx's biological mother. She, like her husband Ardin, was a beloved artisan and known as a kind loving figure to most of the Therian peoples. However, she had a dark secret. She was involved in aiding the Doraxx in some unknown way. When she was unable to deliver the goods she promised to them, they sent someone after her. The Doraxx almost killed her just before Aerixx burnt down the house under Irae's orders. Ardin killed that specific Doraxx shortly before he perished. Irae Hellsbane Aerixx's triplet brother. see Irae Kopat Aerixx's adoptive Grieronne father. see Kopat Kopat's Child Kopat's biological "daughter" and Aerixx's adoptive "sister". Unborn Sister Aerixx's triplet sister. She died in her egg due to unknown reasons. Aerixx believes her death is the cause of Aerixx's overdeveloped muscles and Irae's overdeveloped brain. 'After His Adventures with the MME' Sirana Allesay Aerixx's wife. She has dark grey scales and icy blue eyes. Sirana runs Kopatovak Orphanage and takes care of the children there. Before settling with Aerixx, she was a rather well-known chef. Fury Hellsbane Aerixx's son. He has dark grey scales and yellow eyes. Fury is a wild child, constantly running about and causing trouble. Aerixx is proud of his son's energy, and tells him that maybe one day, he will grow up to be a doctor, like the man he was named after. Maya Hellsbane One of Aerixx's twin daughters. She has burnt orange scales and red eyes. Maya is a kind and caring Therian who is very loving. Her name is derived from one of Aerixx's travelling companions as well as his biological mother. Ronada Hellsbane One of Aerixx's twin daughters. She has crimson red scales like her father and blue eyes. Ronada was born with a tendency to steal, and often took things from her brother and sister. Aerixx simply smiles as Sirana tries to tell her that theft is wrong. She also has remarkable aim, reminiscent of who she is named after. Kopat's Other Children The children Kopat had after the MME disbanded. Aerixx helped to take care of them on occasion while visiting his foster father.